Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical navigation systems, cellular phones, and vehicle integrated navigation and computing systems, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modem life, including navigation and route guidance services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of navigation devices and vehicle based navigation services, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device capability for autonomous vehicle operation. However, users are often not provided with enhanced auditory or sonic aspects of their surroundings when riding in a vehicle.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with a sonic analysis mechanism for autonomous operation of a vehicle. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.